Bleed for Me
by vastare
Summary: A vampire and a priestess. Worlds apart and yet he craves her and she wants him. Desire brings them together, but will wounds of the past tear them apart? [InuyashaxHellsing Crossover] [AlucardxKagome]
1. Open Wounds

A/N: I'm back and I swear this was supposed to be a one shot, but my muse refused deciding that this would be longer and with a more complicated plot. Anyway hope you guys like this, I'm not completely satisfied with how it turned out, but hopefully the next chapter will be better.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hellsing

Bleed for Me

By Cerise Lupin

Chapter 1 Open Wounds

---

The night was warm and humid enough that even the simple act of shifting on the bed was enough to make a bit of sweat run across her forehead, causing her dark hair to stick against her forehead, neck and shoulders. The sound of crickets outside reached her ears, making the young woman sigh softly. Summer had come early this year and already you could feel the temperature rising, even the nights were warmer now...even hot at times.

A soft sigh and she was turning on her side, her lips parting to allow a soft breath to escape her. Kagome didn't particularly like this warm weather too much. In all honesty give her rain any day. Sighing softly once again, she tried to close to her eyes and hopefully fall asleep, but she also knew that she would not be sleeping any time soon. Not when she knew that he would be coming soon.

She didn't know how this started...this game between them. It often felt like a game of cat and mouse, but she couldn't really say with certainty what it was anymore. Since she came back from the feudal era, he was there, watching, waiting...taunting her...

Craving her.

He had no qualms about expressing his desires for her. His hunger was always visible in those red hues that could make her breath catch in her throat each time he laid them on her. Dangerous...he was very dangerous, like a wild animal, he stalked her, wanting to capture his prey. He really wanted her, he had confessed to her once that he had never met someone like her before and she wasn't surprised. She stopped being a normal girl a long time ago. The shikon no tama beating under her breastbone was enough proof of that.

Her life in the feudal era might be over, but her life as the guardian of the shikon no tama has just begun. A life that wouldn't be ending any time soon. The jewel had made sure of this by granting her immortality. The jewel of four souls made sure that its guardian would forever be able to guard it.

There were times that she despised this lack of mortality, because she knew that she would see her family and many other people that she would come to care for die, but at the same time she understood the importance of her duty. She could not allow a repeat of the battle in feudal era. She just couldn't allow that many lives to be lost again. In the end her duty and her need to protect always came first, it was just the way she was.

Perhaps this was also the reason why she found herself intrigued by him. Just like her, he knew what duty was and just like her, he was adamant of not failing at it. He hadn't failed at it either. He had protected his master, until her death. Similar to her, he was not exactly mortal either. He was different and that made him appealing. Apparently he found her interesting as well, for he was always there watching...touching her.

She turned on her side, pushing the sheets off her body. Even the bed felt warm, except for the sheets that for some reason were rather cool, but it was still too hot to keep them on her body. The moonlight streaming from the open windows illuminated her half-naked form. The spaghetti strap top and pair of silk blue panties didn't exactly cover too much of her heated skin and petite body. She shifted again, lying on her back this time. She was suddenly anxious, wondering how long she would have to wait before he arrived, her devil who tempted her.

There was definitely something mysterious, forbidden, dark, sinful and oh so very seductive about him. She knew that she should resist the temptation and she had been able to so far...but it was getting harder and harder each time, not when his large gloved hands settled on her bare legs or when his lips came dangerously close to hers.

Frustrated couldn't even start to explain how she felt at those moments when he left her craving his touch. Yes, she wanted him...and he knew it, the bastard knew this very well. He had told her once that he could practically taste her desire for him, but even if he wanted nothing more than to take her hard, rough, until she screamed his name, he wouldn't touch her...not until she told him, begged him to make her his.

A growl left her lips.

The bastard knew what he was doing.

He knew how much she wanted him. It was true that she had been afraid of this wild desire. She was a priestess, a holy pure woman...and he was the son of the devil, a nightwalker, a vampire. They were worlds apart...and yet she hungered for him, lusted after him. Why? He was the closest thing that she had to a friend, a confidant, someone that knew who she truly was. With him she didn't have to pretend to be a normal girl.

So yes, she has grown to accept this need for him, but she still wasn't about to beg him. She just couldn't. Her pride wouldn't allow it. That didn't stop the fact that it was hard for her. It was a constant struggle for her to ignore those lingering touches, those heated glances that made warmth pool in her belly and caused her to press her legs together.

He knew that she was slowly tiring her out, slowly chipping away at her control and she was powerless to do anything about it. There was only so much she could resist, so much that she could deny herself, before it became too much to bear.

The bed dipping under her weight at her side, brought her out of her musings. Her power seemed to instinctively flare around her, only to be met with dark tendrils of power wrapping around it. Pushing it down, trapping it, the fine hairs on her body stood on end, but she wasn't afraid. The first touch of gloved hands against her bare legs, made her open her indigo eyes. Crimson eyes stared back at her, while a flash of sharp fangs caught her attention when he grinned at her.

If it she had been anyone else, she would have most likely been scared of the intimidating vision he made. However instead of being scared, she was content to see him again.

"Count," she whispered, eyes sliding shut briefly when he kneaded her upper legs. His caress alone was enough to make her highly aware of his maleness. Their was definitely strength in those large hands. "Priestess." His voice washed over, deep, masculine, iniquitous. Teeth dug in her lower-lip as she tried not to moan when he spoke. His voice was like velvet, wicked, conjuring so many images in her mind that would make anyone blush.

"You smell delicious little one." He was much closer now. She didn't resist or object when he parted her legs so that he could move closer to her. Indigo eyes slowly fluttered open, the color darker than usual as she laid there caressed by the shadows of the room. Her lips parted slightly when he pressed himself against her silk-covered center.

Tiny prickles of pleasure shot through her spine and she realized absentmindedly that there was definitely something different about him tonight. Meeting his eyes, she was mesmerized by how red his eyes seemed at that moment.

"You're so warm, priestess." He grinned, fangs flashing again. Desire swam in his red hues, the same emotion being reflected in her blue ones. Gathering her courage and wits she stared back at him unflinchingly. "Does it please you Count?"she asked him boldly. The brief surprise in his red eyes made her smile. It was clear that he hadn't been expecting this from her, but his surprise lasted only briefly. A surprised gasp was torn from her lips when he pressed himself against her, body bending toward her, causing his dark hair to fell in his eyes while he neared his face to hers.

"You're threading on dangerous grounds, little one." It was barely a whisper against her lips, but she heard him clear enough, while she drank and tasted his breath on her lips. It tasted like blood, mixed with fire and spice. He could burn her...and she wanted it.

She should back down, heed his warning, but she had enough of these games. She moved rubbing her body against his, just like a cat would, making him grit his teeth. "What's the matter vampire, having problem with your control?" she whispered against his ear, hot breath dancing against her skin. His answer was a simple thrust of his hips, making her gasp and her fingers tighten in the sheets below her.

One of his now bare hands ran along the inside of her thigh coming dangerously close to the one place that was suddenly screaming for attention. She swallowed hard, trying to take a hold of herself. She wasn't about to lose. "I won't beg, vampire." Her voice came out much huskier than she would have liked and she hated herself for it. She gritted her teeth when a hot and wet tongue traced her neck. He wasn't playing fair. "Won't you priestess?" There was this clear challenge in his voice and she couldn't help but growl.

He pulled back so that he could look in her eyes and she was surprised at what she saw. Hunger, desire, they were burning so brightly in this blood red pools, but there was something else there. He was holding himself back. She took a deep breath, steadying her now rapidly beating heart, only to watch him sit back on his haunches. "I grow bored of these games, little one." His voice sounded tired all of the sudden and she felt something tighten in her. "Alucard?" His name escaped her lips in a curious whisper, making him meet her eyes once again. His fingers trailed at the outside of her right leg, tracing imaginary circles. "What do you want, Kagome?" Her name sounded foreign coming from his lips, but at the same time he gave it this European accent that made it sound exotic.

It made her feel special, unique in a way that she could not describe.

What did she want?

She wanted...

"Tell me." He was grasping her hand, pulling her toward him, so that she was sitting on her knees, chest pressed to his as his other hand came to wrap around her waist. "Tell me, who you desire, Kagome." He released her hand, to brush away her dark hair from the left side of her neck and shoulders. Pale skin came into view and like a hungry little puppy, he pushed his lips against that tantalizing skin. Nips, small licks were delivered and she was soon breathing heavily again. "Alucard," she moaned, his name sounding sweet coming from her.

Everywhere he touched her seemed to flare to life, like little embers. All of the sudden though she was lying on her back. For a moment, she feared that he was gone, but she was quickly set at ease when he appeared practically out of nowhere, crawling on top of her, like a large predator stalking its prey. He carefully pushed up her shirt, revealing her stomach. Meeting her eyes briefly, he kissed her tummy, tongue dipping in her belly-button.

Pleasure exploded behind her closed eyelids while she arched her back, a soft almost whimpering sound escaping her throat. Hot, wet and teasing that was the only way to describe what his mouth was doing to her stomach. She jumped feeling him deliver a nip, but he quickly soothed over the bite by lavishing attention to it with his tongue.

Stopping in his ministrations, he moved up so that he was looking at her, making her open her eyes once again. "Do you want me to stop, Kagome?" He brushed a strand of dark hair out of her face as he smirked at her. He was giving her a choice, even when he still looked like the same bastard that she knew so well. She didn't have to think though.

He was taken aback when she pressed her lips against his. Her arms came to wrap around his neck. It didn't take long for him to react, for she was quickly hauled against his chest as he sat up on his haunches once again. She parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His tongue brushed against hers, teasing, coaxing hers into a passionate duel. Unconsciously, her hands drifted from his neck to tighten on her shoulders, fingers digging in his now naked flesh. She didn't know when he took off his shirt and jacket, but she did not care. All she knew was that she needed this, she needed this touch.

Hunger.

Desire.

She was burning up.

There was nothing gentle from the way they kissed. It was all tongue, teeth, rushed, passionate, neither of them were patient at the moment. One of her hands ran along his side, raking her nails along his pale alabaster colored flesh, making him hiss as he pulled his lips away from hers. "I didn't know you were so impatient, priestess," he told her chuckling as she felt him tear her shirt in two. The garment fell easily from her body, revealing her naked chest to him. Apparently he was just as impatient as her. She couldn't help but blush when his hungry gaze traveled along her body. He was the first to see her this way and he would probably be the only one if the look in his eyes was any indication.

Her heart seemed to beat faster and her breathe grew shallow, her skin flushing. Sweat ran along her back, the warm weather, making her skin glisten with perspiration. His next words though made her pause. "Warrior, I shall make you my perfect muse," he murmured pulling her against his chest. His warrior, his iron maiden...

Her eyes darkened and she turned her face away when he tried to kiss her. Anger quickly bloomed in her chest.

"Do not confuse me with your deceased master, Count." There was a hint of a warning in her voice. She would not be confused with someone else again. She was her own person. She she knew of Integra Hellsing, his former master. She had been his warrior, his muse. She would not become the next Integra. She was Kagome, simple as that.

However it appeared he didn't seem to like what she said, for she found herself lying on her back the next moment and him pressing her into the mattress. "You do not know what you speak of, human." He hissed at her, fangs bared.

Wounded.

He had been hurt and the wound was still there, bleeding...even when it was slowly healing.

She felt saddened, but at the same time she felt her anger amount.

He had no right to start something as important as this with her, when he wasn't ready to give her his all. It would be Inuyasha all over again and she wouldn't allow this. Fueled by her temper her powers flared to life around her. White, crackling energy shot danced along her body, making the vampire hiss and draw back from her even when his own dark power surged to the surface.

She was furious, but most of all she was felt hurt...betrayed.

"Leave," she told him in a cold voice. She was a fool to have wanted this...wanted him.

She felt him shift and she knew that he was reaching for her, but she wouldn't allow it. Another flare of her power and a shield appeared around her small form.

"Leave Alucard, before I'm forced to hurt you." She was bleeding inside, the pain almost unbearable. It wasn't supposed to hurt, but it did.

"Kagome." She refused to look at him. This was all physical, she was physically attracted to him...it would be easy to forget him...and yet why did it hurt?

"Please leave." She was pleading now.

Silence met her, only for her to realize that he had indeed left. Looking over her shoulder, she was met only with empty darkness.

He was gone...for now.

The thought saddened her.

Not even bothering to pull on a shirt, she allowed her body to fall forward on the bed. She chose not to think. Hands tightened in the sheets as she buried her face in the pillow. She couldn't understand how everything went from being so good, to being so bad in only a few minutes. Still even when she closed her eyes and asked for sleep to take her, she knew that it would only be a temporary reprieve for come tomorrow night, he would be here once again.

She could only hope that by then, she could deny him once again, for she didn't want to get hurt once again.

She just wouldn't be able to bear it.

In the end it seemed though that just like the shikon, she was cursed to be always alone.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism are all welcome and of course reviews are highly appreciated. 


	2. The Eagle's Poison

A/N: Finally I'm back. I've officially fallen in love with this story again. Warning though there will be hints or more like reference to shounen-ai in this chapter. It's nothing too strong though. Anyway enjoy and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. A big thanks for all the reviews, favorites, alerts and such. I'm truly grateful.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hellsing**

**Bleed for Me**

**By Cerise Lupin**

**Chapter 2 The Eagle's Poison**

**--**

There were still a few hours left before dawn. He had an ample opportunity to enjoy the night in any way he wanted, but instead he found himself retreating back to the Hellsing Estate. He wanted to ignore the words of the tiny human woman who had denied him in so many ways tonight, but he knew that she was right.

He had sought a replacement in her...and perhaps he still did.

Being what he was, he did not claim to know what true affection was. He knew what it meant to desire someone...to perhaps want to protect, but go as far as calling it love, that would be ridiculous. A No Life King like him could not love.

She was only a game to him. She was the little eagle that he had tried to tame, but who had fought back and that had spread her wings and flown away from him, but not before sinking her claws deep into his chest.

How bothersome.

He had barely entered his chambers when he felt the presence.

"You're back early..."

Deep icy blue eyes stared back at him. The familiar slightly tanned, exotic skin and features that were so familiar were drank in by his gaze, but it was the long deep red hair that was enough to make him realize that he wasn't staring at his old master, but at the son that she had conceived with her husband in order to keep the Hellsing Bloodline alive.

Alucard had to admit that Ezequiel Hellsing resembled his mother awfully a lot. He possessed the same beauty, but also the same silent strength as the late leader of the Hellsing organization.

"What are you doing here?" Thin lips curved in a small smile as blue eyes stared back at him from behind a small elegant pair of glasses.

"Is it so strange for me to want and come and see you?" Unlike Integra the boy was more like fire instead of ice. He was sultry, cunning, definitely sensual, the blend of European blood running in veins seeming to fuel the seductiveness that Alucard had grown to associate with the young leader.

"Ezequiel..." His tone was almost tired, something that had been almost non-existent a few years back.

He didn't move when the redhead stood up from where he was sitting and moved toward him. All grace and strength...just like Integra.

"You're hiding something, my friend..." His words were whispered softly against his left ear as warm arms wrapped around his waist and the mortal rested his chin on his shoulder.

Unlike his deceased master, her son was far more affectionate. It had been a welcome change. Unlike his mother, he had expressed his desire for him early on. And he had reveled in that young mortal body writhing beneath his as he gave the youth just what he had wanted. Yet both have understood that it had only been a short-time thing, an escape to forget about Integra's passing. Ezequiel has sought out a way to bury his sorrow and he had looked for someone that could remind him of the one woman that meant so much for him...even if he denied it.

His gloved hand reached up, tugging at a few strands of carmine hair.

"Why would you say that?" His voice was barely a whisper, the deep tone echoing through the dark room.

A barely audible chuckle and he felt lips brush against his cheek. "Now that's my secret. I wouldn't want to give that particular information away."

With that he felt himself being released from the young man's embrace. He stood still as he watched the redhead slowly make his way to the door.

"Get some rest, tomorrow I have to discuss something with you." Blue eyes met him, only this time those icy blue eyes were hard and calculating.

"It would seem that ghouls are once again increasing in numbers...it's time to put a stop to this." Almost unconsciously his lips pulled back in that familiar smirk, fangs visible.

"Time to cause some destruction?" He couldn't stop the eagerness from being in his voice. Almost as if answering his enthusiasm, a pleased smirked made its way on the face of the new head of the Hellsing Organisation.

"Indeed, now rest Count. I'll see you later tonight." Casting one last glance at Alucard, the young man exited the room closing the door behind him with a soft resounding click, leaving the vampire once again alone.

Finally alone, the vampire allowed the smirk to leave his face. It would seem that he would be too far preoccupied to think about his little eagle. Wasn't that just perfect...and yet that knowledge didn't bring him any satisfaction.

Apparently her claws had torn much deeper into his skin.

Her poison was now running through his blood.

* * *

"I can't believe it. Another murder and the stupid police isn't doing a thing about it!" A blond growled, his deep green eyes narrowing his anger. The dark haired woman who was sitting across from him allowed her indigo colored eyes to shift to the header at the front page of the newspaper. Six found dead. Their bodies torn apart and the blood almost completely drained. Truly gruesome...and yet she did not even flinch as she read a few of the sentences. Sadly enough she was used to such things, death, suffering, evil...it was familiar and a part of her despised herself for it. Pushing those thoughts aside, she shot the furious blond a weak smile as she leaned back in her chair.

"It's getting more dangerous each day." Her voice was surprisingly bored as she rested her chin on her left hand, her elbow coming to rest on the arm of the chair. It's been almost five years since her quest came to an end. At twenty-one, she had chosen to leave Japan and instead study abroad in England. She was hoping for a normal and quiet life. Most of her worries centering on her studies and how much she had to do in order to get her degree...or at least she had hoped that it would be like that. Instead she found herself meeting a troublesome vampire who awakened too many emotions in her.

She was an idiot.

A frown crossed her face as she allowed a sigh to leave her lips.

When was she going to learn?

"Kagome! Are you listening?" She blinked back her thoughts and focused her attention on her friend. Gabriel Celestine, French and definitely something to look at. To summarize him in a few words, Gabriel would be called one of those bishounen so well known in Japan. Pretty hair, pretty face, too beautiful for a male...and yet male nonetheless...if only for that amazing, strong, tall and well-defined body of his. He was a well-known flirtatious bachelor at the university. Males and females alike wanted to date him. Of course Gabriel being bisexual, went out with both men and women. Sadly though, Gabriel wasn't the relationship-type.

So how exactly did they become friends? Well it was pretty easy. He had tried to hit on her, only for her to shoot him a glare and tell him to look somewhere else for his next lay. Gabriel who until then had never been turned down had been shocked, but strangely pleased and thus had declared her his new and_ only _friend. It would seem that the French man was picky when it came to who he allowed close.

"You seem awfully preoccupied lately. Did something happen?" She furrowed her brows, knowing the look on his face. For a friend, Gabriel had the tendency to be really protective of her. She appreciated that part of him, but at times it was aggravating.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome shook her head as she reached for the small glass filled with a clear golden liquid. White wine has always been her favorite. She enjoyed the crisp and sweet taste. Bringing the small glass to her lips, she paused and took in the fresh and undeniable smell of good quality wine, before taking a small sip. Indigo eyes slid close, dark, coal colored lashes, fluttering against soft pale skin as she allowed herself to enjoy the taste.

Letting out a soft sigh as she lowered the glass down, she opened her eyes to look at her friend who was studying her very closely. She shot him a confused look, but didn't think too much about it. She was just about to take another sip when her friend asked her, "Kagome, what's going on?"

The glass paused only a few millimeters from the blue eyed woman's lips as she regarded her blond friend. "What do you mean?" The look on her face was bored, there wasn't even the slightest indication of what she was thinking and this bothered the young man who was at the receiving end of the look. Gabriel had to admit that he hated that look. He knew Kagome for roughly a year, but by now he knew when she was trying to hide something.

"Bloody hell, you know that I can tell when something is bothering. Now fucking spit it out!" She had forgotten what a temper her dear friend possessed. He didn't curse too often, but when he was angry...well he was worse than a sailor.

"There's nothing to tell." Unfortunately for him, she was very stubborn. A glare was the reply to her words and she realized that Gabriel could have given even Sesshoumaru a run for his money with that look.

"You're shitting me. You've had the look of a puppy who was kicked for quite a few days already." She almost chuckled as she noticed that the angrier that Gabriel became, the more prominent his French accent became.

"You worry too much about me." Before Gabriel could say anything, she leaned forward resting her index finger on his lips, effectively silencing him.

"I can assure you that it's nothing that you should worry about. Trust me okay?" Blue met green. She could practically see the moment that he conceded to her wishes, his eyes seeming to lighten only the slightest bit.

"Fine..." He leaned back away from her touch, but was unable to hide the slight red tinge to his cheeks. For someone that was known to be a player, it was surprising to see the redness staining his cheeks so very easily. However when it came to Kagome, he couldn't help himself. She was just irresistible in some strange way.

The look on his face made her smile warmly at him. Even if she might hadn't vocally expressed it, she loved Gabriel. He was a good friend, one that she truly cherished. It was also the reason why she didn't wish to burden him with her problems. Not to mention it would be difficult to explain to him what exactly was going on. For as good as a friend he was, there was no way that he would believe that she had been courted by a vampire.

She had to deal with this alone...even if it was more painful that she had anticipated. There was no denying that she missed his presence. The nights were lonelier without him...she hated herself for feeling this way. She promised herself that she wouldn't become a replacement...not matter how much she craved his touch, his attention.

She would not allow his poison to continue corrupting her any longer. It was time to move on...even if her heart cried out in pain.

"So any dates tonight that I should know about?" And just like that the conversation veered away from her and instead she found herself listening to Gabriel as he told her about this new Chinese girl that had caught his interest.

All the while she had to admit that she would treasure these simple little moments, for it was these moments that reminded her what it felt like to be human.

* * *

He was honestly going to punch whoever was knocking on the door. "I'm coming, hold your fucking horses!" Really, couldn't a guy take a shower in peace without being disturbed. Besides he had that date tonight. So who would be disturbing him at this hour?

Throwing open the door he scoffed. "Yeah, what do you want?" The next moment though he found himself pausing as his eyes met amused blue ones.

"Is that any way to greet a friend Angel of Justice?" Green eyes that had widened in surprise, quickly narrowed.

"Sir Hellsing..." His posture instantly straightened and he bowed his head slightly.

Ezequiel who was standing at the door offered him a small smile in return. Long fiery red hair cascaded freely against his back. Dressed in a black suit, he looked more like a model than anything else and yet the look in his eyes was far too calculating. A short pause and he was finally speaking again. This time, his voice seeming to have dropped lower.

"The Hellsing Organisation is in need of your assistance once again."

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: That's it for now.

To answer a question this will be a Kagome/Alucard story. Whatever relationship he had with Ezequiel is in the past. That doesn't change the fact that the bond between still exists. I felt though that that relationship needs to be highlighted as well to understand the mind of the vampire a bit more.

Anyway reviews, constructive criticism, questions, remarks are always welcome.


End file.
